


Stay

by eb18490



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Nightmares, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off of the Tumblr prompt "Please don't leave me."





	Stay

He wasn’t one who particularly liked to show his feelings. Back in the forties he’d never really known what it was like to love, with the exception of his sisters and his mother and Steve. He’d tried, thinking his infatuations with the girls he went out with would last, on one of them, perhaps, but he rarely even got as far as a second date with any of them.

The Winter Soldier was ordered not to show emotion. He was a machine, programmed to do as his handlers told him and nothing else. If the machine threatened to break, they would fix him, tinker a bit, and make sure the Soldier was working again. He wasn’t allowed to malfunction, under any circumstances.

So once he met her at Stark Tower, he didn’t know what to do.

She’d told him, eventually, that she liked him, and from there their relationship progressed, albeit slowly. She’d hold his hand while watching a movie (always from the thirties and forties, she loved them as much as he did), and she’d kiss him on the cheek before she headed into her room for the night, leaving his face blushing a deep shade of pink.

He still doubted it, though. There was no way a girl like her could love a guy like him. He was broken. She was so beautiful, and so perfect, it was surprising he wasn’t fighting to be within ten feet of her.

She didn’t know about the nightmares, though. He didn’t want to tell her. Once she found out about the ones that seemed to swallow him whole every night, and threatened to turn him back into the monster he had no control over, she would come to her senses. She would realize she could have anyone else, and all of them would be better than him. They weren’t monsters, and she was too good for this world. Too damn good to exist in a world like this.

 _The Soldier grabbed her, holding her steady even as she kicked and punched. He twisted her right arm, hard, in his metal one, adrenaline rushing through his veins at the snapping of her bones and the pain in her cries. She was like a rag doll in his arms; he’d barely have to do anything to cause her pain._  
_She kicked him in the shin, having about the same affect as if he had been hit with nothing, and he pulled his knife from his side, stabbing it deep into her chest. The silver blade was no longer visible, buried that deeply inside of her, but once he pulled it out it was gleaming with blood._  
_It was all over his hands, pouring from the slice in her chest, right where her heart was. It dripped through the plates of his metal hand, and drenched the glove on his right, covering his flesh. It would have to be scrubbed it out from under his fingernails, and the scent would stick to his skin, where he would be able to breathe in the metallic liquid._  
_She was his mission, and he would complete it, down to the last detail in which he’d been instructed._  
_But there was blood on his hands, staining the skin and metal red, and he had to get it off. This was not him, and he had to get the blood off. He let go of her, barely watching her as she fell to the ground. There was blood he had to get off of himself, and he started scratching at his hands, but it wasn’t working. Nothing was working and there was more and more and more, and she kept screaming his name over and over again in pain, and soon his flesh hand began to burn as he scratched at it, his blood from torn open skin mixing with hers and the smell was so overpowering, if only he could just get it off, just off his skin, that’s all he wanted-_

“Bucky,” She called. “Bucky, wake up. I told Steve I’d see if everything was alright… Wake up.” She shook his shoulder a little, and the gentle touch was enough to bring him back.

He shot up, sweat dripping from his face and hair plastered to his neck, breathing heavily. He felt bile coming up his throat, but he swallowed sharply, trying to resist the urge to throw up, tossing the blankets off of himself instead.

“Bucky, are you okay?” She asked him again, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

“Get it off.” He rasped. His hand was still burning, and he scratched it again with his metal one. He could still smell the blood and he dry heaved, the back of his throat burning.

“What?”

“Get it off!” He said again, frantically. “It won’t come off.”

She grabbed his hand, peering at it through the dim moonlight peeking through the curtains. “There’s nothing there, Bucky.”

“Your blood. It’s all over.”

“It was a nightmare. It was only a nightmare. You’re okay. Both of us are okay.” She told him, gently touching the palm of his hand, cradling it between the two of hers.

“Please don’t leave me.” He begged her. He didn’t want to be alone. Didn’t want to know what would happen if he was left alone. “I don’t-“

“Okay,” She said softly, moving a thumb to brush away tears in the corners of his eyes. “Lie back down, baby.”

He did, curling up in the center of the bed. Perhaps the nightmares wouldn’t be able to find him there, if he willed it hard enough.

She laid next to him, spooning him, and pulling the covers back up to their chins. It felt nice, to be protected and held in her arms. One of them was draped over his stomach, and the other was gently smoothing back his hair, still sticking to his face and neck.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stay here."


End file.
